


Better Things to Do

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Where Jaime wants to play, but Brienne's trying to work





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my pediatrician J/B in my drabbles then this is a continuation :) 
> 
> I did go over 500 words just a tad.

"For the love of the Seven Brienne! Hang up the phone."

Jaime seethed as Brienne gaped at him. She was too damned patient by far, Gilly Tarly had held up his surprise for the last half hour with her panicked diatribe. Little Sam had apparently developed a flesh eating rash, she was absolutely sure of it. Jaime was sure the woman must be a few cards short of a full deck. At worst he had a case of Hand, Foot, Mouth disease and at best an allergic reaction to whatever weird concoction Gilly kept forcing her family to eat.

Jaime had booked the cottage in Sothroyos for just this reason, but apparently a solid wifi connection and a smart phone were enough to keep the most neurotic mother in all of Westeros firmly tethered to Brienne's ears. He'd had enough. His Maiden's Day plans included a naked Brienne and the peace being six thousand miles away from work could bring.

He left Brienne at the little table on their balcony and went in search of the modem. Why in the seven hells the place advertised themselves as a relaxing retreat but still offered internet was a mystery. The offending modem was downstairs tucked behind the satellite box and various other electronic equipment. Jaime yanked the plug from the wall. The others take Gilly Tarly and her neurosis.  
  
"Jaime, what did you do? The call went out and my phone won't connect to the internet." Brienne's scowl swinging from her iPhone to his face.

"Wench we're on vacation and we have far more important things to do than listen to Gilly moan about poor Sam all morning. She can call Bronn or take him to Crone Memorial. I'm in need of your very skilled bedside manner."

The blush crawling up her neck sent all of the blood in Jaime's body to his cock. The violence of the red had eased over the last year but his wench had retained more innocence than he thought humanly possible. Wide, blue eyes locked onto his face as he prowled towards her. The full bottom lip he adored rested between her teeth and Jaime's breath caught. He would never lie to himself or Brienne that she was pretty but she was beautiful. And more importantly she loved him as much as he loved her.

"What about Sansa and the baby? What if Tyrion needs us?" The catch in her voice betrayed her concern.

"We're two continents away from Westeros, if the baby comes the most we can do is send a congratulations text or FaceTime them. All by my very clever design. Now come here."

Jaime was deliberate in pleasing every part of Brienne, the space behind her ear that made shivers race down her spine, each sensitive pink nipple, the spot that made her eyes squeeze tight and her hips thrust up every time he pressed his fingers deep inside to curl at the right angle. He could feel the aftershocks as he finally sunk into her, groaning into her muscled neck as he tried not to finish before he'd started. Long legs wrapped around his back and pulled him in, welcomed him home.

 


End file.
